codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Code Geass: Akito the Exiled
Code Geass Gaiden: Bōukoku no Akito (The Ruined Land of Akito) is an upcoming OVA. It was officially announced in the bonus materials of Code Geass: The Miraculous Birthday. Overview The side story takes place in 2017 a.t.b., around the time Lelouch took on the alter-ego “Zero” and built up his “Black Knights” rebellion army. The setting is in Europe, where the Euro Universe (E.U.) allied nations are being invaded by the overwhelming forces of the Holy Britannian Empire. On the verge of defeat, the E.U. army forms a special division known as “W-0″, of which a young pilot named Akito Hyuga is a member. Reira Marukaru , a former Britannian Aristocrat comes to the E.U.'s aid, commands the “Wyvern” Knightmare corps comprised of Japanese teenagers. They recklessly plunge into a battlefield, where the survival rate is extremely low, at about 5% only. They fight for their freedom, and for a "home" to which they can return. Thus begins their fight against the adult world. The new series is directed by Akane Kazuki (Tenkuu no Escaflowne, Noein: Mou Hitori no Kimi e) and once again features original character designs by CLAMP. Characters Akito Hyuga has long blue hair, which is tied in a numerous amount of braids, and blue eyes, and is shown in promotional art wielding a katana with a white hilt and square guard. The only other known character thus far is a girl named Reira Marukaru, who has very long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Below are unnamed characters that are believed to be part of the main cast. 26-les-legendaires-de-pokemon-noir-et-blanc-en-images.jpg|Code Geass|link=Code Geass: Akito the Exiled ricca.jpg team.jpg|Lelouch, C.C., Layla, and Akito Akito_&_Leila.jpg|Akito & Leila akito and...jpg screen.jpg|This official PV from Code Geass PV Akito Exiled which released in conjunction with Code Geass Hangyaku no Lelouch R2 DVD Box Set at February 2012. Other Unknown Characters: File:Akito_2.png File:Akito_3.png File:Akito_4.png Knightmare Frame The only other information concerning this series is concept art of an unusual-looking Knightmare Frame , whose appearance suggests Sixth-Generation or later. These Knightmare Frames are special operation units that were originally developed in the EU. Akira Yasuda is also returning to design the mechanical Knightmare units. The knightmare frame's name has been confirmed to be "Alexander". 4966957351_4858a14d23.jpg|Code Geass Gaiden Knightmare Frame concept art. 4967561212_f2d14cee56.jpg Kmf Alexander.jpg|Alexander Alexander.jpg|The Knightmare Frame, Alexander, as it is shown in the preview. Alexander1234.jpg alexander 5.jpg|Knightmare Design Alexander1.jpg Script Kazuki Akane, the same director of Escaflowne, is directing off scripts by Shigeru Morita. As in the previous two television series, Takahiro Kimura is adapting CLAMP's original character designs for animation. The anime studio Sunrise, the previous Code Geass director Goro Taniguchi, and the previous series script supervisor Ichiro Okouchi are credited with the original story. Japanese Staff Director: Kazuki Akane Screenplay: Shigeru Morita Original creator: Goro Taniguchi, Ichiro Okouchi Original Character Design: CLAMP Character Design: Takahiro Kimura Mechanical design: Akira Yasuda Japanese Companies Animation Production: Sunrise Original Character Design: CLAMP Original Creator: Sunrise Release Date The release date of Code Geass: Akito the Exiled was officially announced on January 12th 2012. The show has been officially postponed to the fall of this year, and its first episode shall make its debut on the 15th of August 2012. Trailer thumb|300px|left|Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Trailer